the_chaos_insurgencyfandomcom-20200214-history
CII-013
Item #: CII-013 Item Class: Vertigo ' ' The area surrounding the village of ██████ is to be contained behind two (2) meter tall electrical fencing. The perimeter of the containment area is to be patrolled by groups of three (3) armed guards, switching shifts every two (2) hours. Any trespassers are to be captured alive, interrogated, and terminated. All active instances of CII-013 are to be kept in the containment area so as to retain their functionality and allow extended research of their behaviour. In order to prevent CII-013 instances from attempting to leave the containment area while hunting, two (2) bovine are to be released into the containment area each week. Any experiments involving CII-013 instances must be authorised. Description: CII-013 is the collective designation for twenty (20) wooden ceremonial statues which were discovered in the abandoned tribal village of ██████, where they are currently contained. All CII-013 instances are capable of movement and of utilizing tools such as spears and knives. CII-013 instances appear to be organised into two (2) groups, both of which appear to be focused on the procurement of food: *Hunter instances of CII-013 primarily operate using throwing spears and knives, though they have been observed to attempt to use surrounding objects such as sticks as blunt weaponry on the occasions where they have lost their primary tools. Hunter instances each seem to be focused on a single residence of the village each, and will attempt to transport any food they have gathered to said residence. Hunter instances appear to be slightly faster and to have faster response times than cook instances. *Cook instances of CII-013 primarily utilize primitive carving knives and food preparation tools. Like hunter instances of CII-013, cook instances each appear to be focused on a single village residence, and will remain in it during the day. At night, cook instances will take any food gathered by their corresponding hunter instance to the center of the village and hold it above where the village fire was believed to have once been. They will then place the food in a corner of the residence, and wait until morning. Supplies for the development and maintenance of CII-013 instances appear to have been kept in the chieftains residence, which upon inspection contained the dissected carcass of a wild boar, several wooden limbs similar to those possessed by CII-013 instances, suggesting they were to be used as replacements in case of damage, and a half-completed hunter instance of CII-013. Said half-completed instance was removed from the containment area for further study (See Inspection Log 013X-1). The cook instance the half-completed instance is believed to have corresponded to has since become inactive. 'Inspection Log 013-1: ' The inspection was performed by Dr. █████, who was accompanied by one (1) armed guard in case of hostility on the part of the half-completed CII-013 instance. Utilizing a precision drill, it was determined that the entirety of CII-013 instances other than the cranium are completely hollow. Inspection of the cranium revealed several items. The retrieved items, the purpose of which are currently unknown, included: *A fragment of bone, believed to have been chipped from the skull of the wild boar which was discovered in the chieftains residence. *A spearhead * A small amount of dirt *A scrap of the material used by the villagers to construct their residences *A dead mosquito *Six (6) human hairs Category:Vertigo Category:Files Category:CII